Deadly Accuracy
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Tony Stark had known Clint Barton before the events in Iron Man. Before he was kidnapped and became Iron Man. Then he should have known that Clint wouldn't let things rest on those who hurt Tony. Warning slash. (M/M) Don't like, don't read. All rights go to their respectful owners.


Deadly Accuracy

Clint was finishing up a last-minute mission when he got the phone call. He was hesitant to accept it with everything going on. It was ironic considering when Tony had been kidnapped, he took every mission that was available. Mostly using the missions as attempts to search for Tony himself. And he vowed that whoever dared kidnapped his husband would suffer. The title assassin with SHIELD wasn't for show.

Which meant when Clint had finally found him in the desert, he killed the three followers. Most likely those behind Tony's kidnapping. It only took a few seconds to notch three arrows and releasing them. He couldn't believe his luck and all because he decided to follow some metal that was flying temporarily. And to think he may have been too late to save Tony if he hadn't been actively searching while doing missions. Tony was almost unconscious when he held the man to his chest. The man's face was covered in dirt and blood. The archer brushed a finger across Tony's cheek.

Clint glared at the pieces of metal that was surrounding Tony. His eyes softened when he looked at Tony's chest. "what did they do to you?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Clint to get Tony to explain what happened when he gained consciousness. One of Tony's bad habits, as some would call it. The man would constantly talk and not know how to shut up. But it was effective with Clint finding out what had happened. The archer just hoped that Tony wouldn't try to close up and pretend he was okay.

It didn't take a genius to know that the arc reactor in Tony's chest was the only reason he was alive. Clint didn't know which one was scarier. But the fact remained that it terrified him that Tony could have died, and he would never have found him. Or that the day that he found out Tony was kidnapped; his dead body could have been left there.

The decision to close manufacturing of weapons for Stark Industries came to no surprise on those who knew Tony. Which was a select few. Clint, Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy. Which meant there was heavy protesting and questions. The decision was made final and Tony refused to budge on his decision. The realization that his weapons were being sold under the table was crushing. He thought he was helping the world and the military, not aiding to destroy it.

* * *

Clint had anticipated the nightmares to come. It was a given, Tony had been kidnapped and most likely would have been killed either way. Though, thankfully his husband had escaped. Clint only wished he searched to see if there were any survivors. They didn't deserve any mercy, but his top priority was to get Tony home and to a doctor. He was familiar with being tortured, he was trained for it. And it was clear that Tony had been. Clint clenched his fists, he wanted blood for who had hurt Tony. The billionaire was never required to know how to endure torture. The man shouldn't have to and yet here they were.

It had become a nervous habit of his to trace his wedding band. Fury would give him an annoyed glance, but it didn't hinder his work, so he didn't say a word. Though Clint had never been so thankful that Tony would always wear his wedding band on a necklace when going to public events. His kidnappers probably didn't realize that Tony was married as the wedding band had been found where Tony was abducted.

The archer knew that Tony would have PTSD and he expected it. There were some events that he had PTSD about and so he let Tony come to him. And if Tony happened to have a flashback or nightmare, Clint would be there to ground him and bring him back to the present. One thing that Clint noticed, Tony never took his wedding band off. Even when he had some event to attend for Stark Industries. It was as much as a coping mechanism for Clint as it was for Tony.

* * *

Clint had no desire to go on a last-minute mission. Fury had not negotiated on the matter, even Coulson was a little sympathetic. That didn't stop Clint from kissing Tony before having to leave. The man had even joked that his target probably be dead by the time he got there. Tony was fully aware that most of Clint's missions were assassinations.

It was the phone call that Clint had received after his mission that made him wish he had never gone.

It was Pepper and her voice was hysterical.

Clint's voice was steel, "take a deep breath, Pep. And tell me what's going on."

"It's Obadiah. He's going to kill Tony!"

"Where is he?!"

"He might still be in his office. Tony had me scan his computer for files. He's why Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan."

Clint almost crushed his phone. "That fucking bastard! Pepper, listen to me. Get as far away from his office. I'm going to take care of him myself…"

Clint didn't wait for a response before hanging up. He didn't care about the limits of the Quinjet, he needed to get back to Tony quick.

* * *

The archer felt like he didn't get back to Tony quick enough. He didn't' even hesitate to draw his bow and fire an arrow at Stane. The arrow pierced through the man's hand and he dropped Tony's arc reactor.

Apparently, the man was not equipped to pain as Stane crumpled to the floor. Stane was crying out while clutching his bloody hand.

Clint didn't hesitate to grab the arc reactor. "Tony can you hear me."

The only response was Tony blinking at him.

"Fucking bastard," Clint muttered under his breath. "You're going to feel a shock, okay babe." With steady hands did Clint push the arc reactor back into Tony's chest and he felt a slight jolt. "You're going to be fine."

That was Clint realize that Stane finally stopped crying, though he didn't get off the floor.

"Who the fuck are you? You have no business here!"

Clint's eyes were wide with barely concealed fury. "You'll find that I do, especially where Tony is concerned. It so happens that I'm his fucking husband. And when you threaten Tony, you threaten me!"

The last few words from Clint were snarled.

"You've no authority here…" Stane bit out.

"And that's where you're wrong. And it so happens that I have a license to kill, unlike you. So I wouldn't move if I were you," Clint smirked at that, slowly moving from Tony to in front of Stane.

Stane didn't breathe a word.

"Unlucky for you, you're the reason why my husband was kidnapped. Which makes you on the top of my hit list," Clint spoke with a grin as he kept his bow aimed at Stane. Wanting the man to suffer a little, he shot an arrow at the man's balls.

The scream was almost piercing. Clint didn't bat an eye as he made his way back to Tony.

His husband was starting to groan, so whatever Stane did to him was wearing off.

Clint cupped his cheek before stroking it with his thumb, "are you okay?"

Tony just shot him a glare.

"Humor me, asshole."

"Oh no, I'm just great. Its not like I've been stunned for fifteen minutes," Tony muttered sarcastically.

Clint kissed his cheek, which made Tony start to blush. "Smartass," he whispered.

The archer looked back at Stane. The man was pitifully whining as blood pooled around his groin. The man had no pain tolerance whatsoever. Clint notched another arrow and watched as it sunk into the center of the man's chest. There was a loud groan and he didn't move again. "I'll see you in hell…" Clint whispered.

Clint immediately looked back at Tony and could see the relief in the man's eyes. No doubt that Tony had barely began to process that a man he known all his life wanted him dead.

"It's weird seeing you in action…" Tony muttered as Clint took a seat beside him.

"And seeing you fly in your suits isn't?" Clint shot back.

Tony looked genuinely shocked. "What…"

Clint rolled his eyes, "I've seen them in the lab and the after math of your car. You didn't think you made it to bed after being knocked unconscious, did you?"

Tony had the decency to blush. He didn't bother to make any excuses. Knowing Clint, he would see it as his life mission to get it out of Tony just to get him to blush.

Clint let out a laugh and grinned. He didn't hesitate to push Tony down on the couch. He would deal with the cleanup of Stane later. Tony was more important. And if it happened to lead to sex on the couch or the bedroom, he wasn't going to complain.


End file.
